Lonliness
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Yuma has been living with Ryoga for a while. But a long ago memory make him fear being alone.


Yuma sat on Ryoga's couch, deciding to make an atempt at his homework. He was waiting for Ryoga to get home, if he was coming back that night. It was 11:30 pm, and Yuma was getting tired.

Ryoga had allowed Yuma to move into his apartment with him, since Yuma was having troubles at home with his grandma and sister.

_flashback_

_Yuma sat at his lunch table, feeling an uncharactoristic loss of appetite. he put his head down, arms covering up his face._

_"Yuma?" A raspy voice asked him._

_Yuma looked up to see Ryoga looking at him, his fist on the table infront of Yuma._

_"Whats wrong with you?"_

_"I'm fine, Shark. I'm just having trouble with my grandma and Akari." Yuma said as he put his head down again._

_Ryoga sat down infront Yuma."Trouble with what?"_

_"My grades, too much dualing. Grandma said either to staighten up of get out."_

_Ryoga grasped the hair on the top of Yuma's head, pulling his head up to look at him."Have you tried straightning up?"_

_"Yeah, i'm just not smart enough."_

_"You can move in with me, if you have to."_

_"Shark, I couldn't do that-"_

_"You said you tried, but it wasn't good enough. I'd rather you stayed with me than on the street."_

_"Thankyou..."_

_end of flashback_

Yuma nervously chewed on his pencil, thinking about what he was going to say to Ryoga.

He tried calling Ryoga on his eyepiece, but he didnt pick up. He almost never picked up. The few times he did, he would irritably tell Yuma he was fine and to stop calling him.

_another flashback_

_Yuma nervously called Ryoga for the 6th time, jumping when he actually picked up._

_"What do you want?" He asked irritably, his face showing annoyance._

_"I-I was just wondering if you were okay,"_

_"I'm fine, stop calling." Ryoga said before hanging up._

_end of flashback_

Yuma knew what kind of personality Ryoga had when he moved in, he just didn't understand why he was so mean when Yuma was only worried about him.

Yuma remembered when he first moved in with Ryoga. A small part of him hoped that maybe they would be friends, or better, Yuma hoped that he would like Yuma like Yuma liked him. But it all turned out to be just a lonely experience.

Ryoga had only a small, simple one bedroom apartment. Yuma was surprised when Ryoga had said to sleep in his own room with him.

_yet another flashback_

_"Thanks again, Shark."Yuma said as he walked into Ryoga's small apartment._

_"Whatever, is that all you have?" Ryoga asked, seeing Yuma only had a bookbag in his hands._

_"Yeah, I can sleep in the living room-"_

_"You can sleep in my room with me."_

_"Are you sure? I dont wanna like, invade your privacy."_

_"It's fine Yuma,"_

_end of flashback_

Shark was never home whenever Yuma was, it was as if he tried ignoring him. Yuma never asked him, either. He didn't want Ryoga to feel like he was under surveilance. Yuma wondered were he was all day. He was there in the morning when they got ready for school, and sometimes on the weekends. Yuma hated being alone. He's lived with Ryoga for almost two years. He got a job when he turned 15, a few months after he moved in with Ryoga. That way he wasn't completely mooching off of Ryoga, though he politely insisted that he didn't mind. Ryoga was considorably older than Yuma, and he already had a job.

_time lapse_

It was pushing 1:00 am, and Roga still wasn't back. Yuma sighed, pulling a blanket over himself and turning off the light. Ryoga probably wouldn't be home till morning.

Yuma closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Yuma woke to somebody shaking him roughly. "Yuma! _Yuma_!"

"Wha?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon, get up! We have school."

Yuma opened his eyes to see Ryoga standing over the couch, his hand still on Yuma's shoulder.

"Oh," Yuma sat up."What time is it?" He asked.

"We have to get to the train station in twenty minutes, do the math."

"Okay," He stood up and put his books in his book bag."I'll be as fast as I can." He said when he saw Ryoga was already dressed.

He ran to Ryoga's room, finding his school clothes and throwing them on as fast as he could. He stepped into his shoes as he ran to the bathroom, straightning his hair. He finshed and ran to were Ryoga was waiting.

"Tie." Ryoga said dully when he ran in.

"Huh?" Yuma put a hand to his collar, feeling the emptiness were his tie should be. "Oh!" He ran back to Ryoga's room, Ryoga chuckling behind him. He found his tie and threw it over his shoulder, running out to the living room again.

He grabbed his coat and bookbag, ready to head out the door.

"You should probably put that on." Ryoga laughed. He secured his bag over his shoulder, stepping closer to Yuma. He took the tie off Yuma's shoulder and put it around his neck.

"Sh-Shark," Yuma stuttered as Ryoga tied his tie for him, close enough for Yuma to smell his shampoo. Yuma quietly enjoyed the closeness, masking it as awkward.

"There. Lets go." Ryoga said, opening the door and waiting for Yuma to walk out.

"Thanks..."Yuma muttered, walking out the door, Ryoga behind him.

Yuma opened his locker after school, an envelope falling out. Yuma opened the envelope. There were a couple of the dollars and a note.

_Get home, i'll be back later tonight._

_~RK_

Yuma sat on the couch. Again, waiting for Ryoga to get home. He was hopeful this time, since Ryoga said he would be home tonight. Yuma tried with all his strength not to call him.

Two hours later, the door opened. Ryoga awalked in, dropping his bookbag by the door.

"Hey!" Yuma said, jumping up to greet Ryoga.

"Hey," Ryoga said, sitting on the couch with Yuma. He took his shoes and jacket off, throwing them on the floor.

"Dude, I just cleaned this place."Yuma laughed, picking up Ryoga's jacket.

"My apartment," Ryoga said, taking the jacket and putting it back on the floor.

"'Kay, whatever." Yuma sat back down, closer to Ryoga."Can I ask you something without you thinking i'm trying to be your wife?"

Ryoga chuckled quietly,"What?"

"Umm, were are when your always gone?"

"None of your business."

Yuma didn't want to push it."Okay...but..."

"But what?"

"Can...can you be here a little more?"

"_Why_?"

"Well, you know...it's your apartment, and...I dont feel like I should always be here..."

"It's half yours, you pay half the rent now."

"I know, but-"

"Whats the real reason, Yuma?"

"What?"

"Why do you really want me here?"

"Oh...I..I dont like bing alone..."

"And by _dont like_, you mean~?"

"...Scared to be alone..." Yuma said quietly, looking away.

"Why? Yuma, you're 15!"

"I-I know, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you scared to be alone?"

Yuma looked at Ryoga again. "Its...you cant tell anybody...I've never told anyone before..."

"What?"

"It...when I was little...I..."Yuma covered his face as tears prang to his eyes, his spirit breaking when he was forced to remember the horrible memory.

"Jesus..."Ryoga muttered as he moved closer to Yuma, wrapping his arms around him from behind."What happend?" He asked gently, pulling Yuma onto his lap.

"Shark, you dont have to-"

"I want to. What happend?" He asked, putting his chin on YUma's shoulder.

"Kay..."Yuma relaxed into Ryoga's arms."When I was 7, umm...I was always begging to stay home by myself...Grandma took Akari shopping...and...I was by myself..."

"And?"

"I...umm...this guy...he..he...broke in...I think he was only a burglar, but...he...saw me, and he...hurt me..."

"What do you mean, 'he hurt you'?"

"He...he-he...he raped me...He did the entire time my grandma was gone...When she got back...he got out...he didn't take anything...I was too embaressed to tell anyone..."

"Yuma, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, I alsmost never think about it. I...just get scared when I'm alone..."

"I wont leave you alone anymore..."Ryoga said, putting a tender kiss on Yuma's temple.

"_Sh_-_Shark_..." Yuma pulled away, embaressed.

"_You like me_." Ryoga mused.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"HA!"

"Dammit, Shark!" Yuma said as he stood up.

"C'mon, sit down."Ryoga said, pulling Yuma down to sit with him again.

"Stop it!" Yuma laughed as Ryoga pulled him onto his lap again.

"Do you like me?" He asked seriously.

"I cant, your a guy..."

"Just answer yes or no, I wont tell anyone..."

"Do...Do you like me?" Yuma asked, regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Yes."

"Yuma looked at Ryoga surprised. "Really?"

Ryoga nodded, then smiled."Is that a yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." Ryoga said before kissing Yuma's lips, poking them with his tongue."

"Mmm, " Yuma opened his mouth, Ryoga's tongue entering immediatly. They swirled their tongues together, then pulled away for air. A string of saliva kept their lips together before falling onto Yuma neck.

"Ewww." Yuma wiped it away, Ryoga laughing.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, you can sleep with me in my bed."

"'Kay, Shark?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you..."

"I like you too."


End file.
